Amor a primera vista
by Zomi O.Kirkland
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un antisocial periodista inglés, su amigo Francis lo invita a asistir a la apertura de los Juegos Olimpicos y este acepta a regañadientes. Allí conoce a un alegre chico llamado Alfred que le cambia su vida amargada vida. Primer Fanfic Usuk que escribo 3
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland era un renombrado reportero de literatura y fotógrafo en sus tiempos libres, muy famoso en su tierra natal, Inglaterra. No había libro nuevo que no pasara por su pluma y su sabia crítica, la que muchas veces podía ser demasiado acida y cruel, pero los escritores se lo tomaban bien, pues les servía para ir mejorando.

Ahora se encontraba disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones tras un agotador semestre donde casi no tuvo descanso, sin embargo, no le gustaba para nada el alboroto que había por las calles de Londres producto del evento deportivo del año que estaba a pocos días de comenzar, puesto que no le dejaba relajarse con todo el ruido causado por los turistas. Se sentía totalmente indignado cuando vio en las noticias a su rival y mejor amigo de la secundaria, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, en la televisión causando desorden en la vía pública con otros turistas de nacionalidad española.

-¿Qué se cree ese imbécil?-mascullaba mientras mascaba uno de sus scones-No puede andar metiéndose en las cabinas telefónicas para ver cuanta gente cabe… es un imbécil-coge el control remoto y cambia el canal varias veces sin encontrar algo de su agrado- Mierda… todo son deportes- al final decide apagar la televisión-Mejor voy a leer- va hacia una estantería de su departamento , mira por varios minutos los lomos de libros que tenía hasta que finalmente se decide por un clásico, "El cuervo". Toma el libro en sus manos, camina hacia su cómodo sofá y se recuesta a leer dicha obra de Edgar Allan Poe. Al poco rato su teléfono suena, este se molesta un poco, pero finalmente contesta- ¿Qué quieres maldita rana? Estaba leyendo….

La voz que estaba al otro lado del móvil ríe- Arthur, dime algo que no sepa… si no estás gruñendo es porque estás leyendo

-Shut up! … Dime para qué demonios has llamado, maldita rana peluda

-Tan ácido como siempre, mon cher… llamaba para decirte que tengo entradas para la gran inauguración los Juegos Olímpicos…

-¿Y a mi qué, Francis? No me interesan los deportes…

-Pero salir un rato no te hace nada, amigo mío, te hace falta amour , claro está que yo te lo puedo dar…

-Aceptaré si cortas la estúpida llamada y me dejas leer tranquilo…

-Tan tú como siempre, eres un amargado, Arthur… Te veo el viernes, pasaré por ti…

-Ok Ok como digas-se notaba desesperado, por más veces que se haya leído aquel libro no dejaba de llamarle la atención el suspenso que este escrito contenía. El ojiverde da fin a la llamada.

Los días pasaron volando para dar paso a ese viernes tan esperado por la mayoría de los británicos , a excepción de uno, y la gente del mundo. Francis pasó a buscar al inglés temprano, de seguro el transito sería horrible para llegar al recinto donde se realizaría la inauguración de los juegos. Arthur se notaba bastante cabreado cosa que preocupaba mucho al francés, hace tiempo que no veía a su amigo del alma divertirse, de hecho ahora era un ser completamente amargado y vida social, necesitaba ayudarlo y sacarlo al mundo otra vez.

Bradley Wiggins dio inicio a la apertura con el toque de la enorme campana, el galo noto como su mejor amigo admiraba emocionado el espectáculo, sonrió al verlo así. Ahora era el turno de la presentación de los países en orden alfabético, Arthur observaba concentrado a cada escuadra de deportistas, pero un deportista muy animado y sonriente que cargaba con orgullo su bandera de los Estados Unidos captó por completo su atención. Este chico estadounidense saludaba a todos con alegría, se giró un poco descubriendo a lo lejos a un chico que le observaba concentrado, esos ojos verdes eran los más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Le guiño el ojo al espectador, provocando en inminente sonrojo del inglés.

-Mierda… me vio… tiene vista de halcón- pensó el reportero muy sonrojado

El chico de cabellos rubio trigo que llevaba la bandera de su nación solo tenía en mente poder conocer a ese chico que diviso en las galerías…


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred F. Jones es una joven promesa del deporte estadounidense en los juegos olímpicos junto a su hermano gemelo, Matthew. Ambos desde los 10 años que practican salto en trampolín sincronizado, ganando múltiples campeonatos de su categoría en poco tiempo. Un juez vio en ellos dos un talento innato que debía ser pulido con dedicación, esfuerzo y un duro entrenamiento. Tras varios años preparándose y participando en todos los campeonatos posibles, lograron clasificar para el evento deportivo más importante que existía. Al enterarse de tal triunfo no aguantaron y las lágrimas les brotaron de sus ojos, era lágrimas de felicidad y orgullo.

Alfred estaba muy nervioso el día de la inauguración, para variar su hermano había desparecido en los camarines ¡Se había escapado! Eso había empeorado sus nervios, pero lo que no supo fue que su hermano siempre estuvo junto a él desde que llegaron al estadio.

Ya era la hora, el orgullo de su nación fue encomendado en sus manos, la bandera. La escuadra ya estaba lista, solo faltaba que fuese su turno para aparecer. Los nervios de Alfred desaparecieron cuando iba encabezando a su grupo, sentía el apoyo de su gente y de su familia, sonreía y alzaba su bandera hacia todos lados, allí fue cuando vio los ojos verdes más hermosos que ha visto en su vida entre el público, le guiño el ojo para hacerle notar que lo había divisado con su ojo detector que sólo los héroes como él poseían. Le pareció divertido y lindo como ese chico de público se sonrojo de sobremanera e intentaba disimular mirando hacia otro lado. Inmediatamente sintió la necesidad de poseerlo entre sus brazos, protegerlo y marlo por siempre. Necesitaba encontrarlo como sea y como héroe que era no podía dejar que ese ladrón se escapara, pues le había robado el corazón en un pestañeo.

Lo único que quería era que encendieran la antorcha de una vez y que terminara el show con Paul Mccartney luego. Apenas terminó el evento, corrió con todo para llegar a la salida del estadio Olímpico, ese chico debía pasar por ahí, no cabía duda. Espero dos horas y no apareció, decepcionado fue a los baños para el público. Afortunadamente estaba completamente vacío, bebió un poco de agua y se peinó un poco su cabellera rubia con la mano. Escuchó una voz ronca pedirle ayuda, esto lo dejó literalmente pegado en el techo por el miedo que le dio. Cogió valor para ir a investigar y a paso lento recorrió el lugar. Oyó la voz o otra vez, está vez mucho más cerca.

-¡Hey, tú, ayúdame!-venía muy de cerca aquella voz

-Seas quien seas…. ¡No me hagas daño, señor fantasma! ¡Debo competir aún!-el estadounidense temblaba de miedo

-Mejor, mira hacia abajo ¿Quieres?-el americano obedeció. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que ese chico estaba ahí frente a él, cabellera rubia, cejas extremadamente gruesas y esos ojos verde esmeralda que lo habían enamorado a primera vista. Sin duda era él. ¡Lo había encontrado! No podía sentirse más feliz-¿C-Cómo llegaste ahí?-preguntó Alfred

-Entre al baño y la puerta no se abrió, forcejeando rompí el pestillo. No quise llamar a mi amigo para que me ayudara… lo mejor era salir por debajo… pero me quede atascado… -dijo rascándose la cabeza con la mano

-¡No importa ahora tú nuevo héroe te salvara! Hahahahahahaha-este jaló con fuerza al chico rubio, luego de mucho esfuerzo consiguió sacarlo de su atasque.

-Gracias…. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿¡Tú eres el bastardo que me guiño el ojo?! -respondió este apuntándolo con el dedo

-¡Alfred F. Jones, tú héroe de ahora en adelante!-dijo triunfante y orgulloso

-… Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero debo volver a mi casa ahora–este se dirigía a la puerta, pero el gringo le sostuvo la mano con fuerza, impidiendo que este siguiera avanzando-Hey, git, te agradezco que me hayas salvado y todo eso, pero debo regresar, Francis me está esperando en el estacionamiento

-No te vayas… aún… Quiero conocerte más-insistió Alfred mirándole con cara de cachorrito

-No, estoy cansado, quiero ir a mi casa y dormir ¿Qué acaso eres sordo?

-No, te escucho muy bien, pero por favor… -se dio cuenta que insistir no le iba a funcionar- ¿Al menos me dirás cómo te llamas?

-Arthur, Arthur Kirkland

-Bien, ya que no quieres quedarte un rato más hablando con el chico que te salvo la vida, te acompañaré al menos en el trayecto hacia el auto

Arthur lo miró desconfianza, pero el muchacho ojiazul parecía determinado en seguirle-Ok, pero no metas mucha bulla

El otro rubio saltó de la alegría-Entonces, vamos

Fue un trayecto bastante corto, pero el americano no se cayó en todo el rato, hablaba sobre su carrera como deportista y cómo logró clasificar. El inglés sólo se limitó a escuchar cada palabra del chico, aunque este tampoco le daba chance para comentar algo.

-Supongo que este es el adiós, Alfred-subiéndose al vehículo rojo del francés, quien observaba con su ojo clínico la situación, mientras anotaba algo en un pequeño papelito- Hasta Luego

-¡Espero volver a verte a ver, Iggy!

-¿¡De dónde carajo sacaste ese nombre!?-cierra la puerta con violencia y se sienta cruzado de brazos. El galo baja la ventanilla, hace un ademán con su mano para que se aproximara el americano, este hace caso. Francis le entrega la notita en la mano y le guiña el ojo. El americano le sonríe y le susurra un" gracias".

El auto parte, Alfred observa como este se le pierde de vista, lee la nota dejada por el compañero de Arthur:

"_**Arthur Kirkland- Upper Brook Street**_

_**Celular: **__**+44-7183456729 **_

_**Llámalo de vez en cuando, mon cher**_

Arthur bebía una taza de té junto el francés, quien no paraba de mirarlo socarronamente desde que se subió al vehículo-¿Y no me vas a contar lo que pasó?

-¡Ya te dije que me quede atascado en el baño y ese idiota me ayudó a salir!

- sí, ya me dijiste eso… ¿Pero nada más? ¿No hicieron nada divertido en el baño?

-`Por la mierda, Francis, yo no soy un depravado como tú

-Pero te viniste en el auto sonriendo como idiota enamorado ¡Y no me quieres contar porque!

El inglés le lanzo un jarrón, no tenía porque responderle sus preguntas estúpidas, Francis esquivó el proyectil, ya se había convertido en una nueva habilidad adquirida luego de años de amistad con ese malhumorado-VETE AL INFIERNO, RANA PELUDA-se pone de pie, deja la la taza sobre una mesa de centro y se va a su habitación. Se alistó para dormir, apaga las luces y cierra la ventana.

-Vaya día que tuve…-masculló mientras se metía en la cama. Su celular vibró de repente- ¿Quién demonios me manda un mensaje de texto a esta hora?-toma el celular y lee el mensaje de texto que le acababa de llegar

"_**Buenas noches, Iggy,**_

_**Sueña con tu héroe, **_

_**Porque yo soñaré contigo hoy"**_

El número no estaba registrado en la lista de contacto, sin embargo, no tuvo que pensar mucho para adivinar quién era –Eres un idiota…-tecleó algo , rápidamente se volteó , aun con el móvil en sus manos, miró por una última vez el mensaje y se durmió abrazando el celular.

Alfred ya estaba acostado en su cómoda cama, mirando el techo con una sonrisa que no expresaba lo feliz que se sentía ¡Su Iggy le había respondido! No era algo muy cariñoso, pero no por eso era menos significativo para él.

"_**Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías?...**_

_**Duérmete mejor **_

_**Buenas noches"**_

Leyó una y otra vez el pequeño texto hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido como un oso.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Diclaimer: **_ Hetalia y todos sus personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen

_**Advertencias:**_ Ninguna… Shonen ai

*Notas mías: Quiero disculparme con Zaga-chan por tardarme tanto en publicar D:! ¡Pero quería hacer un poquito más largo y no me decidía -*

_**Capítulo 3:**_

Arthur yacía descansando en su cómoda cama todavía. Unos traviesos rayos de Sol se filtraban entre las cortinas iluminando el rostro pálido del británico que de a poco iba abriendo lentamente sus orbes verdes. Se sienta sobre su lecho, estira sus brazos y se refriega los ojos mientras bosteza.

Busca con la mirada su móvil que debería estar sobre su velador, pero no estaba allí. Se pone de pie e indaga bajo la cama. Nada. También sobre el mueble donde tenía su _LED_. Nada. Se rindió, seguiría rebuscando después. Fue a su closet para coger ropa limpia, grande fue sorpresa al ver que estaba completamente vacío. No habían si siquiera un par de calcetines dentro.

Hecho un manojo de rabia sale de si dormitorio mascullando uno que otro insulto-¡MALDITA RANA, TENDRÁS QUE ESCUCHARME ¡…¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA ESTÁ HACIENDO ESTE GRINGO AQUÍ?!-gritó abriendo sus ojos de par en par, atónito por la presencia del chico rubio trigo de lentes que había conocido la noche anterior, tomando desayuno y conversando de lo más bien con Francis como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-¡Hello˜Iggy!-el estadounidense saludó muy animado

-Bon Jour, petit Arthur Hon hon hon

El mencionado se acerca peligrosamente al francés-¿Qué mierda tramas? ¿Cuándo le diste la dirección a este gringo?

-Bueno, ayer se veían muy lindos juntos…

-Mejor cállate o te dejo sin descendencia AQUÍ y AHORA…-se voltea mirando al americano- Tú, dime ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar entrenándote para competir?-su tono de voz sonaba bastante molesto, el galo se percató de aquello, sobre todo de la expresión tristona que se había formado en la cara del ojiazul.

-Arthur, no es de caballeros tratar mal a una visita… además estás aún en pijama ¡Qué vergüenza!- exclamó el galo. Añadiéndole un poco de drama a la situación. El inglés se puso rojo y frunció el seño.

-Es lo único que quedó en el closet… ¿Dónde están mis cosas?-lo último lo recalco con desagrado

-¡Oh! ¡Ya te diste cuenta! Digamos que le hice un favor al mundo y a ti. La doné a un hogar de ancianos-mirada inocente o al menos eso intentaba interpretar-¡Los abuelitos te lo agradecerán!

-¿¡QUÉ HICISTE QUE!?-gritó rabioso el de las grandes cejas. Alfred se limitaba a observar divertido la situación.

-Me lo vas a agradecer, Arthur, me lo vas a agradecer-le guiña un ojo y le entrega unas bolsas. El británico las acepta a regañadientes y se mete en el baño. Francis se volvió a su lugar en la mesa apara continuar tomando su desayuno-Discúlpalo… es especial… muy especial… es lindo a su manera .. ya lo verás

-Nho iflorta-contestó el deportista mientras masticaba un suculento sándwich que se había recién preparado.

-No siempre es así… bueno creo que hoy amaneció de buenas… tiene un carácter de mil demonios juntos. No pensé que vendrías tan pronto muchacho.

-Ohh es que ayer me enamoré completamente de Arthur cuando lo ví entre en el público-dijo de lo más normal, el galo lo miró suspicaz ante tal confesión-Y aprovechando que mi entrenador me dio el día libre pensé en aprovecharlo para conocer más a Arthur

Al poco rato, Arthur sale del baño aún con el pelo húmedo, vistiendo ropa casual de última moda: Unos jeans negros, camisa cuadrille roja y sobre esta un sweater muy delgado de color negro. Además de unos zapatos que hacían juego con la teñida escogida por el galo. Este último se pone de pie para apreciar de pies a cabeza su nueva obra de arte

-¿A que no he hecho un excelente trabajo? ¡Al fin pareces de 23 años, Arthur!-pronunció presumido Francis

-¡LE HAS QUITADO 40 DE ENCIMA!-le siguió el juego Alfred

-Ya cállense… par de imbéciles-masculló irritado el anglosajón. Se sentó a desayunar al lado del estadounidense.

Tras desayunar los tres colaboraron en retirar lo usado de la mesa, lavar y secar la loza, además de guardarla en las estanterías.

-¡IGGY SALGAMOS A PASEAR HOY!-vociferó el americano

-Primero NO me digas "Iggy "y segundo ¿A pasear? Lo siento, yo voy a descansar HOY y _**SOLO**_

-Vamos ¡No seas aburrido! ¡Quiero conocer Londres! ¡Francis me dijo que has vivido toda tu vida y que la conoces mejor que nadie! ¡Eres el mejor para hacerme un tour por aquí! –al norteamericano le tomó algo de tiempo convencer al inglés, no obstante, lo logró, pasaría el día entero junto al malhumorado muchacho.

Arthur alistó algunas cosas en un bolso, también incluyó su cámara fotográfica análoga, tal vez podría conseguir unas buenas fotos de su ciudad natal. Ya listos ambos angloparlantes emprendieron camino a los diferentes destinos turísticos que la ciudad ofrecía. Alfred corría animadamente de un lado a otro, observando con asombro cada lugar que visitaba, además le pedía a su acompañante que le tomase una foto con cada monumento. El inglés quiso guardar la compostura, pero le imposible cuando el ojiazul se le ocurrió ir a molestar a la guardia real, así que se largo a reír.

Ya pasado medio día, el estómago de Alfred clamaba por comida, Arthur sugirió ir a comer al Mercado de Camden, estaban bastante cerca del lugar ya mencionado por lo que se fueron caminando. El hambriento muchacho comenzó a comprar diversos objetos que vendían en los pequeños locales. Decidieron comer el plato típico "_Fish and Chips_", el ojiverde parecía muy complacido con dicho platillo, pero su acompañante no le agradaba. Él quería ir a comer al "_Mc Donalds"_.

Continuaron su recorrido por el "_Hyde Park",_ donde Alfred le pidió a una pareja que paseaba tranquilamente que le tomaran una foto junto a su amigo. Estos aceptaron gustosos. Alfred pasó el brazo por los hombros de Arthur, este último frunce el seño. Justo se dispara el flash.

Para terminar, hicieron la enorme cola para subir al "_London Eye"_. Se subieron a una de las cápsulas junto a otro grupo de personas, se ubicaron cerca del ventanal. Arthur nunca había dejado de impresionarse ante la vista panorámica que le ofrecía tanto de la ciudad como del campo, divisaban el Big Ben, London Bridge, London Tower, entre otros edificios patrimoniales. Se extrañó tras no escuchar la voz de Alfred, se volteó un poco para poder verlo y ahí estaba, pegado al ventanal embelesado por la vista que tenía. La expresión de que tenía era completamente indescriptible para el inglés, era una mezcla muy rara de emociones en los ojos del americano, era hermosa y mágica para él. Necesitaba plasmar esa mirada y esa sonrisa en una foto. Cogió su cámara fotográfica y disparó el flash. El fotografiado se volteó ligeramente y le sonrió bobaliconamente. Iggy se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-¡Y-Yo no te estaba mirando a ti! Yo miraba el paisaje-se excusaba el pobre

-Hahahahaha siempre supe que me estabas mirando, Iggy ¡Hasta me tomaste una foto!

-Eso no es verdad-respondió

-Sabes que si˜

-¡Ya te dije que no, Alfred!

-¿Entonces porque estás rojito?-acorta la distancia entre ellos y lo contempla muy de cerca

-S-solo son… efectos de luz y sombras, pero como eres idiota no vas a entenderme-ríe forzadamente

El paseo estaba llegando a su fin, ya era hora de que Alfred regresara a la Villa Olímpica para que durmiera lo necesario para rendir, a pesar de eso no llevaban prisa al caminar, iban tranquilamente en silencio, no incómodo, uno bastante agradable. Arthur no se había puesto nada que lo abrigase antes de salir y el frío de la noche londinense empezaba a hacer acto de presencia, este se sobaba las manos para tratar de calentar un poco sus manos. Alfred se quitó su chamarra de aviador y se la puso al ojiverde. Este susurró un tímido "Gracias". Avanzaron lentamente hasta la casa de Arthur.

-Gracias, Arthur ¡Ha sido un día grandioso!

-Sí, si… No fue taaaaaaaaaan malo como pensé que podría ser-Alfred lo mira amurrado- Ok… me la pasé bien

El rostro de Alfred se enciende de felicidad. Recuerda que había comprado un pequeño regalito para Arthur en el mercado. Busca en los bolsillos de pantalón, se asustó un poco tras pensar que lo había perdido, pero recuerda que lo había dejado en su chaqueta de aviador. Se aproxima al inglés y comienza a hurguetear en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Suspiró aliviado, entre sus manos tenía dos colgantes de celular ambos con una "A"-Arthur préstame un momento tu celular-el británico se lo entrega sin rechistar. Alfred inmediatamente le pone un colgante a su teléfono como al de Arthur. El inglés lo mira fijamente en silencio.

-Aquí tienes-le extiende el aparato-ahora tienes una "A" de Alfred y yo la "A" de Alfred-sonríe un poco avergonzado

-No tenías porqué hacerlo-observó su teléfono con el nuevo accesorio

-Es solo un agradecimiento por estar conmigo hoy, Iggy…-mira la hora – creo que es hora de que el hero se vuelva a la Villa Olímpica-se aproxima al ojiverde , lo abraza y le da un fugaz beso en la frente de este-Bye Bye Hahahahahahahaha-se va corriendo lo más rápido que podía, dejando a un desconcertado inglés más rojo que un tomate bien maduro.

Arthur ingresa a su casa, allí le esperaba Francis con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, quién inmediatamente comenzó a molestarlo. El inglés no tenía la más mínimas ganas de discutir con él, por lo que ignoró todo tipo de comentarios. Sube las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, se tira a la cama de golpe con una sonrisa enorme, hace mucho que no se sentía así de feliz, había sido un día maravilloso junto al estadounidense. Un poco después de dio cuenta que no le había devuelto la chaqueta al ojiazul. Se maldijo a sí mismo, bueno se iría a dejar mañana, además sería una excusa perfecta para verlo otra vez…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Diclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya **__**J**_

_Aclaraciones: __La cara de manjar es un término creado por una amiga, es una cara de súper suuuuuuuuuper feliz y emocionado, la definición exacta de la expresión es "Dígase a la cara que uno pone cuando come manjar" XD_

_J_ _Agradezco a las personas que lo han leído y dejado reviews ¡Me animan mucho! __J_ _Espero que disfruten este penúltimo capítulo de "Amor a primera vista"_

_Sin más que decir _

_¡Disfruten! _

**Capitulo 4:**

Nuevamente amanecía en Londres, esta vez el Sol brillaba por su ausencia, permitiéndoles a las grises nubes ser las protagonistas.

Arthur bebía su humeante té con suma tranquilidad mientras ojeaba el diarios "_The Times", _gran parte de las noticias que contenía hacían alusión a los . Días atrás de seguro hubiera estado gruñendo y maldiciendo el escrito, pero eso cambió tras conocer a Alfred, ahora leía animadamente cada novedad referida al evento deportivo que se estaba realizando en su querida Londres. Su objetivo era encontrar algo que tratase sobre el hiperactivo chico de lentes, no tardó mucho en divisar una fotografía de la delegación de los Estados Unidos y ahí estaba Alfred, era imposible no reconocer ese mechón que desafiaba a la gravedad y esa enorme sonrisa digna de comercial de pasta dental. Dejó el diario sobre la mesa, caminó tieso y nervioso, no quería que Francis le viera hacer la estupidez que iba a cometer con la imagen. Fue a la habitación donde el francés se estaba alojando para cerciorarse de que aún estuviera durmiendo y no deambulando por algún lugar de su casa. Suspiró al comprobar que no había despertado todavía. Abrió una cajonera de la cocina, donde cogió unas tijeras. ¿Por qué tanto dilema por una fotografía? No lo sabía, o al menos intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que desconocía el motivo. Volvió a su sitio, miró con recelo el diario que tenía frente a sus ojos-Escucha maldito diario, no sé por qué demonios hago esto… pero queda entre tú y yo… ¡Maldición! ¡Le estoy hablando a un trozo de papel! ¡Es totalmente absurdo!-se dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. Comenzó a recortar la imagen con minucioso cuidado para no romperla.

-Esto sí que es nuevo, querido Arthur Hon Hon Hon ¿Recortando el diario? –Francis apareció de repente detrás del inglés con una voz burlona. Lo dicho por el galo resonó como un eco en la cabeza del británico, quería morirse ahí mismo de la vergüenza, quería que se lo tragara la tierra-¿A qué se debe este cambio de actitud?-sonríe pícaramente-¡Ohhh! ¡Ya sé! ¿Alfred?...-se aleja hacia la cocina muy cantarín- Es hermoso cuando el amor ronda por los aires…˜

Arthur tenía una salsa de emociones, no sabía si era rabia o vergüenza, aún asi tomó aire y le respondió a su amigo- ¡Estás loco, rana barbuda!¡Y-yo no estaba haciendo nada! ¡Así que no andes inventando cosas!-bufó colorado

Francis se asoma-Te vi con mis dos bellos ojitos, querido

Arthur no aguantó, cogió el diario completo junto a las tijeras y se encerró en su cuarto.

-Maldición…-tenía todas las intenciones de arrugar y lanzar el diario al tiesto de la basura, pero se arrepintió, terminó de cortar la famosa imagen y la guardo en una cajita-Demonios… ¿¡Qué mierda me hiciste, Alfred F, Jones!?-masculló, se giró y vio la chaqueta de aviador colgada en el respaldo de un silla-Por la mierda…Olvidé que debo ir a dejársela… antes iré a revelar las fotos de ayer-le avisa a Francis que iba a salir por toda la tarde, este le reclamó que lo tenía completamente abandonado y que lo había cambiado por el norteamericano, todo con su excelente capacidad de dramatización, su única intención era fastidiar al inglés y por supuesto que lo logró, ya que salió hecho un manojo de rabia, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad. Arthur se sentó ya listo para hacer andar su auto, arreglo el espejo retrovisor e hizo partir su carro. Avanzó unos cuantos metros cuando se percató que había olvidado la chaqueta de Alfred- ¡Por la mierda!-golpeó el manubrio mientras balbuceaba un par de maldiciones hacia su persona. Echó marcha atrás para volver a estacionar su auto frente a su casa. Abrió la puerta y caminó apresurado por el hall. Francis, que estaba en la cocina batiendo unos huevos, se asomo observo divertido. Arthur pasó frente a él.

-Oui ¿No qué me habías abandonado ya?

El inglés gruñó-Sólo cállate y sigue cocinando, rana peluda. Ya me voy- nuevamente sale de su vivienda, esta vez cargando la chamarra de aviador.

Se detuvo en una tienda Kodak para que le imprimiesen las fotos, esperó a que estas estuvieran en papel fotográfico, revisó una por una por una con sumo cuidado. Se paró en la que salían juntos en el parque, pidió una copia de esa, la cual la enmarco, pues se la llevaría de regalo a Alfred. Ya todo listo regresó a su auto, donde permaneció en silencio por varios minutos observando el pasar de la gente. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y sonrió-Mierda… en serio, Alfred, ¿qué me hiciste?-pronunció con unza mezcla de rabia y cariño.

El tono de mensaje de texto lo interrumpió. Leyó la remitente. Era de Alfred.

"_**Hello ,Artie!˜**_ _**J**_

_**Te extraño mucho :,(**_

_**Quiero verte pronto" **_

Arthur miró con ternura el mensaje recién llegado. Poco después retoma camino hacia la Villa Olímpica. Allí tuvo que preguntar por el paradero de Alfred a unos guardias, estos le indicaron que debía ir a la piscina olímpica, ya que se encontraba entrenando. Con algo de dificultad logró dar con ella. El sitio estaba casi vacío, habían tres personas, de inmediato identificó a Alfred sobre un trampolín listo para lanzarse, en la plataforma de al lado había un joven muy parecido al ojiazul y finalmente un señor no muy anciano dándoles un par de indicaciones. Arthur se sentó en una de las gradas a observar, no quería hacer mucho ruido para no distraer a los chicos que se estaban entrenando. No podía despegar la vista del trabajado y bronceado cuerpo del estadounidense. Los movimientos al caer del trampolín eran ágiles, rápidos y bellos. Si él fuera el juez le daría la puntuación máxima. Ya finalizado el entrenamiento del día, Alfred se envolvió en una toalla y con otra más pequeña secaba su cabello, el otro muchacho hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Matthew le susurró a su hermano que había un chico sentado en una de las gradas, Alfred, a pesar de no estar con sus lentes, identificó enseguida a la persona ¡ERA ARTHUR! El inglés se percató de que el estadounidense ya lo había visto, hizo un intento en hacerse el desentendido, mirando hacia otro lado. Alfred fue rápidamente hacia él, sin importarle el hecho de que estuviera descalzo y con traje de baño aún.

-Arthur ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡No pensé que vendrías! ¡Qué feliz estoy!-dijo totalmente alegre

-No te pongas melodramático, que ese papel le corresponde a Francis-suspiró resignado-Ten, se te olvidó pedirme tu chaqueta ayer-le extiende la prenda, tratando se parecer desinteresado. Alfred coge su chamarra y lo abraza efusivamente

-¡Arthur, te tomaste la molestia de venir personalmente a dejármela!

-Aghh ¡Apártate! ¡Estás todo mojado!-intentaba quitarse al chico de encima, pero los fuertes brazos del muchacho lo tenían bien sujeto. Terminó resignándose.

Alfred le pidió que le esperaba un poco mientras se iba a cambiar ropa, su hermano se quedó acompañando al inglés, rápidamente entablaron una conversación, siendo el tema principal: Alfred.

El chico de lentes y el ojiverde salieron a dar un paseo por el barrio aledaño a la Villa Olímpica. Recorrieron pacíficamente por un buen rato, Alfred relataba todo su heroico día muy animado, Arthur solo se limitaba a escuchar, bueno el norteamericano tampoco le daba alguna oportunidad para hablar.

Decidieron detenerse en una cafetería, ya que Arthur tenía que si o si beber su té de las 5 PM. Se sentaron en una mesita junto al ventanal que daba hacia la calle, allí el mesero los atendió enseguida.

-Dime, Arthur-bebió un sorbo de su humeante café-¿Qué harás después?... emh… digo… cuando terminen tus vacaciones…-algo nervioso y avergonzado

-Ehh pues…conseguí un nuevo empleo como profesor en "University College of London"-respondió tranquilamente mientras cortaba un trozo de pie de limón con su cuchara-… siempre he querido trabajar ahí. Me siento orgulloso de poder al fin hacer lo que me gusta… transmitirle a los jóvenes los encantos de la literatura, enseñarles la magia que tiene… que pueden llegar a otros mundos a través de ella… en fin, me siento bastante feliz de que me hayan contratado

-Oh… ya veo-contesto vagamente Alfred, revolviendo lentamente con la cuchara el café. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado y triste, solo hace tres días atrás había conocido a Arthur y ya era fundamental para él, lo necesitaba, ya no era capaz de ver su vida sin él a su lado. Tenía planeado pedirle que se marchara con él a cuando terminaran los y comenzar una vida juntos, pero el inglés ya tenía planes para después y se veía bastante entusiasmado, no podía llegar y pedirle que dejara todo por él, no, un héroe nunca haría eso.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-continuó el inglés limpiándose la comisura de los labios con una servilleta

-No… no era nada-Arthur leyó la atmosfera tensa que se había formado de un momento a otro, precisaba hacer algo para alentarlo.

-¿Y cuando compites?- lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue cambiar el tema

-Esta semana es la competencia de salto sincronizado y la próxima es salto individual… ¡Mis rivales son realmente buenos! ¡Pero yo, el hero, podré con esos chinos y esos rusos! HAHAHAHAHA-el frenesí retornó al rostro del norteamericano.

-Ya veo… quizá, solo quizás… vaya a verte competir, aún me quedan estas dos semanas de vacaciones y…-vio la _cara de manjar _que se había formado en la cara de Alfred- ¡DIJE SOLO QUIZAS! ¡N-NO TE ILUSIONES, MUCHACHITO!

-Pero Iggy… si vas… de seguro ganaré –lo miró suplicante-yo quiero que vayas a verme... ¿Sí? ¿Vas?

-H-haré lo que esté en mis manos

-Yahoooo! ¡GRACIAS, IGGY!-gritó, todas la personas que estaban en el local dirigieron sus miradas a esa mesa

-¡IDIOTA! ¡NO GRITES! ¿¡QUÉ NO VES QUE TODOS NOS ESTÁN MIRANDO!?-alzó la voz el inglés bastante avergonzado. Bien, ahora sí que eran el centro de atención.

Tras la bochornosa escena se retiraron del lugar para regresar a la Villa Olímpica. Arthur le pidió a Alfred que le acompañase. Este le siguió sin rechistar.

Arthur abrió la maleta de su auto, cogió una bolsa de papel con un pequeño listón, la cual se la entrega al ojiazul-Ten… ¡Ni se te ocurra abrirla aquí! ¿Me escuchaste bien?-vociferó, intentaba ocultar el rojo de su cara desviando la mirada. Las ganas de abrir el regalo carcomían a Alfred, pero como buen héroe, resistiría-Bien, ya me voy, Francis debe estar llorando con la teleserie o puede que tenga una orgía en mi casa, es peligroso dejarlo solo ¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones?- se sienta en el puesto de conductor y cierra la puerta. Baja un poco la ventanilla.

-Adiós, Artie ¡Nos vemos el miércoles!

-Tal vez venga… aún no lo sé… adiós- dicho eso hace partir su carro

-Yo se que vendrás- Susurro esperanzado, aferrando con cariño el regalo. Alfred se quedo observando hasta que perdió de vista el vehículo. Abrió con cuidado el paquete ¡Era la foto que se habían tomado ayer enmarcada!

Se fue a su cuarto, posicionó el retrato en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama. Antes de dormirse, tomó el retrato y se lo quedó mirando un buen rato- Ohh… pensaba pedirte que te fueras conmigo a , pero te vi demasiado feliz con tus planes… pero si tú eres feliz después sin mi… yo también lo seré-dicho eso le da un pequeño beso a la fotografía y se duerme.

Por su parte, Arthur llegó bastante pensativo a su hogar, se encerró en su cuarto apenas llegó. Necesitaba aclarar y ordenar todas esas ideas locas que le estaban dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Desde que conoció a Alfred no ha dejado de pensar en él, de un momento a otro se convirtió en el centro de su mundo, lo necesitaba, hace mucho que no se sentía tan bien con alguien. Luego de un rato, aceptó eso que había estado negando desde que lo vio por primera vez en le apertura-Creo que ese bastardo me enamoró…

Los días pasaron muy rato. Arthur no solo había asistido a la primera competencia, sino que fue a todas, apoyó a su manera al estadounidense que estaba completamente feliz de que le estuviera animando desde las galerías.

Alfred estaba satisfecho con su desempeño, había conseguido una medalla de bronce en el salto sincronizado y una de oro en el individual, se sentía satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo, sin embargo, algo que lo puso más feliz de lo ya estaba fue que Arthur le haya brindado la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera cuando lo felicitó.

Ese mismo día fueron a festejar a un pub, Arthur se negó de todas la formas que pudo, ya que no quería que Alfred viera su debilidad por el alcohol, la que no tardó en aparecer tras un par de cervezas. El ojiazul se vio obligado a llevarlo a cuestas, el pobre no se podía ni sostener en pie.

Francis abrió la puerta de la casa, dejando que Alfred depositara el cuerpo de Arthur en el sofá.

-¿Siempre es así cuando bebe?-preguntó curioso el norteamericano

-Mmm Lo he visto peor…-río el francés- mañana te lo mando tempranito para que disfruten el día, además le conseguí boletos para que vaya al cierre de los juegos…-Francis no continuó, ya que notó como la cara del ojiazul se escureció y lo miraba con tristeza.

-No puede ser… ¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo?...despídeme de Arthur… ¿Si?-trató de forjar una sonrisa, pero se le hacía muy difícil. Se retiró sin más, permaneció caminando sin rumbo por las calles de Londres hasta muy tarde-No quiero irme… han sido las dos mejores semanas de mi vida… ni siquiera he podido decirle que lo amo … no quiero decirle adiós… no todavia

_**Ojala lo hayan disfrutado **__**J**_


End file.
